Rerolling/Transferring Guide
This guide was created in an effort to consolidate crucial information a potential reroll or transferring character may need or want to know. Most of this information has come from the helpful characters/players of Kat and Dazzma. The majority of this information is theirs and the credit for this belongs mainly to them. About the Server The Venture Co. is an RP-PVP server that begun on July 12th, 2006 (Patch 1.11.02). It is the fifth created RP-PVP server created. It is within the PST time zone. It is located on the Nightfall battlegroup, or "BG-10." Demographics Unfortunately, there is too few entries available via Warcraft Realms to show a fair representation of the realm. What is noticeable is that there is a much stronger Horde presence than Alliance. Alliance members typically congregate and stay in major cities, while Horde press pure numeric superiority in the open world. If you're looking for more of a challenge, or looking for where the biggest impact would be, going Alliance would help the server and the faction immensely. However, this does but you in put you at a sever disadvantage. But with enough migration, the Alliance could even out the playing field. Class Balance Overall, Paladins lead the class balance, as it is with the overall WoW population. Following closely is the Death Knight Class. Warlocks are the least played classes on the server. Listed from most played class to least played, the classes are as follows: Paladin - Death Knight - Hunter - Druid - Priest - Mage - Warrior - Rogue - Shaman - Warlock Player-Versus-Player Battlegrounds Typically, the Battleground wins are roughly even. Horde seems to win more Alterac Valley battlegrounds, as well as Eye of the Storm. Alliance wins slightly more of the other. Warsong Ax Men enjoy running premades, and have a higher win ratio with them. World PvP The Venture Co. prides itself on its World PvP, and there is constant ticks under the World Defense channel. The Venture Co. instilled its own banner of "VECO IS FOR FITE!!!!" The Blacktooth Grin clan is famous for World PVP, often which they have started themselves. Body Snatchers also prides themselves on PvP. Alliance Guilds seem to focus on defense of specific areas, such as Keepers of Stromegarde defending Stromgarde, or Knights of Dusk defending Darkshire. Wintergrasp Due to the sheer numbers, Horde maintains control of Wintergrasp. But thanks to the efforts of Naegle, more Alliance members have come to the call to arms. Roleplaying Roleplaying is healthy and strong, with the majority of it within game. However, random roleplaying is sparse; the majority of it happens within guilds. There are plenty of events that take place on the server that includes both roleplaying and player-versus-player activity. The Venture Co. prides itself on having mature, epic roleplaying stories and events, and not having "Cybermoon" or "Sexodar" events. There is also a lack of anyone pregnant with demon babies, a son of a scorned dragonflight concubine, or lolvampire. Roleplay on the servers tends to focus on the friction between Horde and Alliance. Many guilds of one faction will, and have, found an enemy guild who would be more than happy to attack. A number of guilds have also stated various locations where their "guild halls" are. If wishing to engage in roleplay, or to bring out PvP, you can probably head to one of the halls. Members are encouraged to report names and activities that violate the roleplaying guidelines as set by Blizzard. If you are new to roleplaying, many members will be more than happy to help you learn more about the art. If you roll on this server but have little or no interest in roleplaying, it is expected that you will not grief roleplayers and intentionally try to disrupt their stories or activities. To those new, try to maintain a fantasy like name suitable for the World of Warcraft, but not infringing on the copyright names of others (such as names from other games, or stories such as 'Lords of the Rings'). You should speak in normal English (unless you join a guild that speaks another language), and refrain from speaking in Old English. Public Channels There are a few channels that a member of The Venture Co. can join to enable them to engage in Roleplay or other activities. To join a channel, simply type /join ChannelName This list contributed to WoWWiki courtesy of Jerome, from Keepers of Stromgarde. Player-Versus-Environment If you're looking to lead in the next raid, and progress through Ruby Sanctum or Icecrown Citadel, you should probably look for another realm. The Venture Co. does not offer a lot of progression, with raids being more casual in nature regarding PvE. It is almost to the point that the lack of progress is prided for members of The Venture Co. Economy As of the writing of this guide, the economy is like what many servers go through at the end of any expansion. For example, many low level greens are several gold in price. This is due to the readily available daily quests, and lack of any real gold dump. If you're just starting out on the sever, simply sell everything you have and you will make plenty of gold to last you several hours. Community Regardless of faction, you will have a number of "trolls" (or "dwarves") and others who generally wish to cause other members to be upset. But for the most part, members of The Venture Co. are happy with the community and recommended it to others. Even with the rivalries between the two factions, and sometimes in-faction, it is light-hearted and few members seem to take their feelings in-game out with them, and vice versa.